Little Fall of Rain
by ohmygoodnessidkmaybe
Summary: Quinn can't take her eyes off Rachel's wet tee shirt.


It wasn't the rain that bothered Quinn so much as the realization that Rachel was wearing a white tee shirt and no bra. You could see everything. Like size and shape and, well, everything. She and Rachel got caught in the sudden downpour on their way from the subway to Rachel's loft, and Rachel seemed to be taking her time, skipping and singing along the way.

"Do you seriously know every song about rain?" Quinn asked.

"I can't believe you're even asking me this question."

"Can we just," Quinn crossed her arms over her body. "I don't know, get moving."

Rachel stopped in front of Quinn. "Just enjoy yourself."

Quinn's breath hitched at the sight of Rachel's soaked shirt clinging to every curve. Enjoying herself wasn't an issue. Quinn chewed her lip and looked down at Rachel's chest before looking back at her eyes.

"What?" Rachel said, looking down. "Oh."

She stayed in front of Quinn, whose eyes kept wandering to the girl's chest. How could she not? Everything was just, well, there, and distracting.

"Wow, you can even see my-"

"Yes." Quinn didn't need the reminder. She squeezed her eyes shut, but when she opened them again, Rachel still faced her with a smirk on her face. Quinn tried looking anywhere but there. . .the cracked cement sidewalk, the blue canopy on the store beside them, the nearly bare breasts right in front of her. Fuck.

"Nipples," Rachel said, continuing her earlier thought.

"Don't say it out loud, Rachel. God." She grabbed Rachel's arm and pulled her in the direction of the loft.

"At least now we're even," Rachel said, laughing.

Right. That.

"Not completely even." Not by far. Rachel saw, well, everything. Not just her chest. Quinn had been changing after a shower and Rachel barged into the bedroom wanting to know which movie Quinn wanted to see. Instead, she saw Quinn.

Ever since, Rachel was different. Flirty, touching, teasing. Blatantly staring at her body and smirking.

Much like she was doing right now just inside the loft door.

"That could change."

As Quinn tried to lock the door, she felt Rachel's hand grab her wrist and pull her around.

"Help me out of my jeans," Rachel said. "They're all wet and tight."

Oh.

Oh.

Rachel placed Quinn's fingers on the front of her jeans, popping the button open as she walked backwards into her bedroom. When Rachel's legs hit the side of the bed, Rachel tugged her zipper down, while Quinn pushed her hands inside the waistband of the jeans. Her fingers found the top of Rachel's panties just as Rachel tugged Quinn's shirt upwards.

"Oh god, Rach, what's. . .what are we doing?" Quinn took several deep breaths and looked down at Rachel, only to catch sight of that wet tee shirt again.

Fuck.

"Touch me," Rachel said, her voice suddenly shaky.

Quinn pursed her lips and kept eye contact with Rachel as she tugged her jeans to her ankles. On the way back up, she trailed her fingertips up Rachel's impossibly long legs. Her skin felt damp and cool from the rain. Fisting her hand in the wet tee shirt, Quinn stepped closer to Rachel, leaning their foreheads together.

"Take it off," Rachel said against Quinn's lips.

"No." Quinn slid her hand up until her fingertips rested on Rachel's breast. "Keep it on." She watched her own hand circling, feeling the soft flesh, Rachel's hard nipple visibly pink even through the wet fabric. Just as she fully cupped the swell, Rachel's mouth pressed against hers.

Quinn's knees buckled at the contact, and she fell forwards, knocking Rachel onto the bed. She briefly wondered what all this meant for them, and considered saying something, but then Rachel's hands moved under her skirt, between her bare skin and her panties, so her voice just shattered into a low, vibrating moan.

"I'm so wet," Rachel said, between breaths.

Quinn rose up, her forearms pressing into the mattress. She laughed a little, Rachel's soaked tee-shirt cold against her belly. "I know."

"I don't mean my shirt."

"Oh."

Oh.

Rachel shifted beneath her, fingers digging into her ass until Rachel's thigh fell between Quinn's. Then Quinn felt it. The warm, sticky heat against her leg that contrasted so much with the cool, damp cloth covering Rachel's chest. Quinn froze, capturing Rachel's gaze, the girl's warm wide eyes looking less confident and more hesitant than the teasing, flirty Rachel who had thrust her braless chest into Quinn's face with a smirk not twenty minutes ago.

Then Rachel started moving beneath her.

The air rushed out of Quinn's lungs in a long moan of Rachel's name. She closed her eyes and pushed her hands into the mattress for support. When she opened her eyes, she saw that wet tee shirt again. That fucking wet tee shirt that sent heat flooding through her chest down between her legs. So she did what she'd been thinking about since the rain started. She dropped her head down and touched her tongue to the wet material over Rachel's nipple before closing her mouth around it completely.

Rough fabric and rainwater touched Quinn's tongue as she sucked through the shirt. She felt Rachel's hips thrust into her hard and a fluttering low in her belly as her own body rocked down into Rachel. Hands roamed from her ass to her back and threaded in her hair. When they tugged, she raised her eyes, mouth still attached to Rachel's breast.

"Kiss me," Rachel breathed.

Quinn pushed wet strands of hair from Rachel's face as she lowered her mouth to Rachel' she couldn't focus, not with Rachel's strong hips pushing into her. Quinn rested her forehead against Rachel's and grazed their noses together as she occasionally dipped down to leave a feathery kiss on her mouth. As their bodies moved together faster and faster, their kisses grew sloppy, lips grazing, teeth scraping, and tongues licking wet trails from lips to chins.

"Quinn, I'm-"

"Yeah."

"You too?"

"Mmm hmm."

Rachel's hands locked down on Quinn's ass again, guiding her movements which were growing faster. Quinn pressed her face into Rachel's shoulder and opened her mouth over Rachel's collarbone while sliding her hand from Rachel's face to her breast. She needed to feel again, to squeeze again. Her fingers traced Rachel's nipple and when Quinn felt Rachel's thigh push hard between her legs, she pinched and pulled the hard peak. Rachel's body jerked underneath her, skin and wet fabric slick against Quinn's stomach as Rachel came.

Quinn rocked her hips against Rachel's, her thighs clamping around Rachel's leg as she came herself, biting Rachel's shoulder.

"Oh my god." Rachel said, panting.

"Yeah."

Quinn finally rested the length of her body against Rachel's, her own weight too heavy to hold up anymore. She slipped her hand just under the hem of the wet tee shirt that started it all.

"You can take this off now, if you want." Quinn said.

Rachel giggled into Quinn's shoulder.

Quinn lifted her head and gazed at the smiling girl beneath her. Her own grin grew until she was laughing herself.

Until Rachel started undoing her bra.

Rachel pushed up on her elbows and tugged on the slacked bra straps on Quinn's shoulders until she was bare. She ran her tongue between her teeth and licked her lips, her face moving closer to Quinn's chest. "Quinn?"

"We should walk in the rain more often."

Quinn couldn't agree more.


End file.
